Missing you
by TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose
Summary: After going back to his world, Kishu realizes something is missing. Going back to earth, will he find his missing piece?
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous spring day. The flowers were in full bloom, and the birds were singing.

"_Birds are noisy loud creatures_" Kishu thought annoyed.

_Can't they just keep their mouths shut and not distract people? _

Kishu was been watching Ichigo from a tree. He hadn't been watching for very long, 5, 10 minutes or so? He had been worried about her since leaving earth. Cyclonia was pretty, yes it had been restored to its former glory, but there was something missing. Something buzzing like a bee in the back of his heart. Kishu had shrugged it off as pride for completing his mission, but it had become intolerable. Hoping that the answer would be here, Kishu had come to earth. What he found...surprised him.

He heard sobs coming from the girl. Anger flared up in the alien. He quickly teleported down, revealing himself to the tiny, shaki

"What's wrong my Kineko-Chan? Ichigo spun around surprised.

"Go away Kishu. Cant you not make my day worse for once in your freaking life?"

Kishu took a step back. What had happened to his fierce tiger? All he saw was a crying kitty.

"I just want to help." He stuttered, trying to suppress his surprise.

"Then GO AWAY." Ichigo snapped. Kishu was determined to help though.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Ichigo suddenly burst into tears again. Kishu ran to her.

"Ichigo..." "Fine, Masaya…broke up with me." she whirled at him

"Happy Kishu? Happy that you finally broke us up?" Kishu shook his head.

"Kineko I would never wish upon you pain like this. I just…"

"Just what ,Kishu? Just wanted to keep me from the one I love?"

That bruised Kish's ego \

"_Why couldn't I be that one Ichigo?_ He thought to himself.

"No. I just wanted you to be happy with someone who is deserving of you."

"Like who Kishu? You?" Kish looked away. Ichigo realized her mistake.

"Kishu I'm sorry, that..." "No I deserved that. I'm being an insensitive jerk. I'll go if you want me too."

He got up to leave, stopping hearing his kitty say "No. Don't go."

He turned around. "Ichigo wiped her tears.

"Do you want to go get ice cream? We could catch up?" Kish smiled slightly.

"I would love that." He reached out his hand, to which Ichigo took, leading him through the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo led Kishu through the winding streets of Tokyo. Kishu was surprised at the amount of cars and people on the roads.

"How do your people survive in such a crowded environment?" he asked. Ichigo giggled.

"You spent the last 6 months trying to wipe out human kind and only just realized how many there are?" Kishu smiled.

"No Kineko-Chan, I spent the last 6 months watching you remember?" Ichigo laughed.

"My own personal stalker! How could I forget?" The two turned the corner, facing a small store. Ichigo tugged him into the store to the counter. She looked at Kishu.

"Pick a flavor." She said. Kishu smirked.

"Strawberry?" Ichigo blushed.

"Sure!" she turned to the counter. "One strawberry cone and one chocolate caramel cone please!"

Getting their cones, the two sat at a table. Kishu looked at Ichigo, and then took a cautious bite of his cone. His face lit up.

"Oh wow, that tastes amazing!" he said. "So THIS is ice cream?" Ichigo giggled.

"Don't tell me you've never had ice cream." She grinned.

"Never." He said seriously. "Well, I know now that ice cream is awesome, like Taruto said." Ichigo looked happy. Happier than she had been earlier.

"_My kitten, you have so much to show me that I don't know_" Kishu thought

Ichigo's face suddenly turned pale.

"_What the.._."

Entering the shop was Masaya and some girl who were holding hands. Ichigo grabbed her cone and ran out. Kishu was pissed. He stomped over to Masaya and punched him in the face.

"Hey what the hell was…?" Masaya looked up and realized who had punched him.

"I seriously want to kill you right now. The only thing holding me back is the fact that Ichigo is out there alone and I need to find her." Kish spat, storming out of the shop.

Masaya was stunned from the punch. His girlfriend looked at him and said confused.

"Who the hell is Ichigo?"

Kishu ran through the streets, trying to find his friend.

"_Where are you Ichigo?"_

Seeing a familiar orange headed girl, he ran up to her.

"PUDDING!" he yelled. She spun around.

"Kishu Onii-Chan! It's you!" she squealed. "How are…" Kishu interrupted her.

"Pudding I need to find Ichigo, where. is. She?" Pudding thought carefully.

"Did you check the cherry tree in central park?" Kishu mentally face palmed.

"_Of course!"_ He thought. Kishu started running.

"THANKS PUDDING" he called. The petite girl smiled.

"SAY HI TO TARU_TARU CHAN FOR ME!" she called back.

"_Ichigo... I'm coming for you_." Kishu thought determined.


End file.
